


Serves You Right

by Kay_kat



Series: Prank Wars [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pudding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay_kat/pseuds/Kay_kat
Summary: Dan is sick of his lunch vanishing from the precinct fridge. It's time for some payback.





	Serves You Right

**Author's Note:**

> An old short fic that I wrote after someone said to me, "Lucifer would eat anything if it had Dan's name on it." I'm sure this wasn't the context they were referring to (ha). Anyway, I had an idea the other day for this little series and this seems a fitting beginning.

“It’s gone.”

Dan slams the shared refrigerator door, storming away. He stands in the middle of the bustling precinct eyeing his colleges with suspicion.

“Who ate my pudding?” He turns on the spot, waving his arms about and pointing fingers. “Was it you, Marcowitz? Hm?”

He lets out an annoyed huff. Someone was stealing his pudding and he had a good idea of who. He turns and stomps towards Chloe’s empty desk, looking around Lucifer’s chair for any evidence.

Ah ha!

Dan picks up the pudding cup top from under the chair, his name written in black marker across it.

That’s it.

This has gone on too long. Over the past few months one too any of Dan’s lunches and pudding cups had mysteriously vanished.

It was time for some payback.

 

~

 

_A few days later_

Dan lurks at the back of the precinct behind a filing cabinet, watching Lucifer sat in the chair next to Chloe’s desk. The taller man sits, impatiently tapping his fingers on the desk as Chloe fills out paperwork beside him.

Dan can tell he’s bored. He isn’t exactly subtle about it as he taps his foot and fidgets with anything he can get his hands on.

It’s only a matter of time before--

He catches Lucifer glancing around the precinct and ducks out of view.

This is it.

Ha! Dan smiles feeling particularly pleased with himself as he watches Lucifer stand and make his way over to the break area.

Lucifer opens the fridge, glancing over his shoulder one last time before reaching in and pulling out the bait.

Perfect.

Dan sniggers to himself.

“Hey Dan!” Ella’s bouncy upbeat voice comes from behind him causing him to jump and whirl to face her. “What are you up to?” She asks suspiciously, taking in the guilty expression that washes across his face like a kid being caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

“Uh… nothing.” He can see he’s not convincing her.

“Come on, Dan. We both know you’re not just skulking back here for no reason,” Ella says with a knowing smile.

He sighs, “fine! I know Lucifer has been stealing my lunch from the Precinct fridge so, well… watch,” he points to Lucifer who is now sat back at Chloe’s desk, unwrapping the sandwich with a smug smile on his face that Dan knew wouldn’t be there much longer.

The pair watch as Lucifer takes a bite out of the sandwich and chews a couple of times before abruptly stopping. All the colour drains from his face and his eyes go wide.

He stands with enough force that the chair topples over behind him, the sandwich falls from his grasp, hitting the floor.

Chloe looks up at him, alarmed by his erratic movements. “Lucifer? What’s wrong?”

He doesn’t answer but, brings his hand up to cover his mouth and dashes off in the direction of the restroom.

Dan laughs so hard it hurts.

It draws the attention of his colleges, but he doesn’t care.

It feels good to finally get back at Lucifer.

Ella frowns at him, wondering what had just happened.

Still laughing to himself, he makes his way over to Chloe’s desk, where she’s picking the chair up off the floor. Ella trails behind him not wanting to miss out.

Upon seeing the smile on his face, she asks, “what did you do?” In a disapproving tone.

“Hey! I didn’t do anything! Lucifer stole my lunch, it’s not my fault he didn’t like it,” he says with a shrug and a chuckle.

The pair disperse as Lucifer returns and sits down, grumbling to himself.

“Bloody _hate_ goat’s cheese,” he moans.

Chloe rolls her eyes, “well, it serves you right for stealing Dan’s lunch, doesn’t it?”

Lucifer huffs and slides back in his chair, pouting.

 

Dan has a feeling his sandwiches will be safe. For a while at least...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Follow me on Twitter if you fancy having a chat about Lucifer, Deckerstar or anything really [@kaykat666](https://twitter.com/kaykat666). Thanks for reading!


End file.
